


Obvious

by MidnightWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite





	Obvious

Tony smiled when Bruce set his coffee on the worktable beside him, Bruce having given up on trying to get Tony to go to bed. Tony took a sip and hummed in thanks. Bruce sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the little coffee table in the corner of the lab. This was often how they spent the early morning hours. Tony working on various upgrades for the team (tonight it was adjusting Natasha's night vision goggles) and Bruce watching him, available if he needed anything.

"Hey Brucey babe, will you come here for a sec?" Tony called. Bruce stood, stretching before crossing the room to Tony's side. He put a hand on Tony's lower back.

"What's up?" Bruce asked, searching the screen in front of him for anything Tony could have a question about. Tony moved into Bruce's space, pressing his face against his tanned neck and settling his hands on Bruce's hips. Bruce held Tony close, running a hand through his hair.

"I just missed you. Thanks for the coffee." Tony kissed up Bruce's neck and to his cheek.

"Okay Tony, you're exhausted. Let's go to bed." Tony shook his head quickly.

"Noooooo Bruuuuuccceee I'm not tired." Tony let out a long yawn.

"Yes you are babe. As much as I love sleepy genius, I'd rather you not fall asleep on your feet again," Bruce kissed Tony's temple. Tony mumbled something, hiding his face the way he does wen he's blushing. "Besides, its freezing down here. We could get under our covers and snuggle," Bruce tried. Tony sighed, then nodded. 

Bruce smirked at his win. As was customary for them on nights that Tony was nearly dead on his feet, Bruce lifted Tony so he could wrap his arms and legs around him and unashamedly held that billion dollar ass that everyone was jealous of. Bruce walked them to the elevator, calling softly for JARVIS to save Tony's work and shut down the lab. In the elevator, Bruce slipped a hand under Tony's shirt, rubbing small circles into Tony's lower back, knowing it made him sleepy.

Once on their floor, Bruce carried Tony to their room and closed the door. Bruce sat Tony on their bed and helped strip him down to his boxers before following suit. Bruce then took Tony's hand and led him to their bathroom to brush his teeth, Tony whining about Bruce not caring what his breath smelled like and being cold. Bruce pressed up against Tony's back as he brushed his teeth, heat radiating off him and fighting off the cool air. 

Tony love that Bruce's body temperature was nearly four degrees higher than normal because of the Hulk. It meant that whenever he was cold, he only had to cuddle up to his boyfriend to get warm. 

Once they made it back to their bed, Tony fell asleep in under ten minutes in Bruce's arms. Bruce traced patterns against Tony's back until he fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Tony kissed Bruce sweetly before brushing his teeth and going down stairs for coffee. Tony sat at the dining table as Steve fixed his cereal and watched the rest of the team filter in slowly. Bruce came in, grabbed an apple, and sat down next to Tony, pressing up against his side. Tony smiled as he sipped his coffee and greeted the team. They mostly sat in silence as they ate, still trying to wake up properly.

The silence was broken when Clint nearly snorted his milk and started laughing. "So Tony, you wanna tell us about this new mystery girl you talked about in an interview from last week?" Clint asked. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. Tony could feel Bruce's curious gaze.

He and Bruce had been dating for four months, but Bruce had never been the jealous type. Tony knew his boyfriend was curious about the stories he came up with to maintain their privacy. 

"She's got the prettiest black curls and eyes the color of milk chocolate. Her skin is sun kissed and she loves yoga. Damn Tony she sounds gorgeous. Where did you meet her?" Tony felt Bruce's hand on the inside of his thigh and he knew Bruce was trying not to smile.

"Well, I kinda just ran into her one day. We it it off pretty fast. She's incredibly smart and she lets me ramble about whatever I'm doing. She's even helped me on quite a few of my projects." Natasha had a knowing smile on her face and Steve looked increasingly more confused. 

"So if she has been in the tower and helped you with projects, how come we've never seen her?" Steve asked, Clint nodded in agreement.

"Well actually you have. I'm surprised we're even having this conversation, I thought you would have picked up on it by now." Tony said. Tony grabbed Bruce's hand under the table and squeezing to ask if he was ready for this. Tony smiled when Bruce squeezed back and bumped his shoulder softly.

"How can we pick up on you dating a mystery girl when we never see her and you haven't talked about her at all." Clint asked through a mouth full of peanut butter bagel.

"Well, she is actually a he, and you see him all the time," Tony kissed Bruce's still bare shoulder and let his forehead rest there before lifting their still entwined hands onto the table for the team to see. "Honestly, what did you think was going on when Bruce moved his stuff into my room? Or when he carries me up to our floor? Or when we cuddle during team movie night? Or when we're out of breath when you walk into the lab?" The shock on Clint and Steve's faces made Bucky laugh.

"I can't believe that you never picked up on that. I thought everyone knew right after they started dating." Bucky stated. Natasha shook her head.

"These chuckleheads wouldn't have realized Tony and Bruce were dating if they walked in on them having sex in the lab." She said. Clint started choking on his breakfast and Natasha had to hit his back several times before he could breathe properly again. 

"Anyway, since my boyfriend is literally the most amazing person on the planet and rarely gets jealous, I feed the press whatever I want to about my many mystery lovers." Tony smiled. Bruce cleared his throat dramatically. "Okay, he gets jealous, just not about the ladies I tell the press about." Tony amended. He turned to Bruce, who was already watching him, and kissed his lips sweetly. 

A few snide comments and a brown to green eye color shift, the team was content with the information they had about Tony and Bruce's relationship. 

It was now a tradition that whenever Tony gave an interview about one of his many lovers that they would cough dramatically and look in Bruce's general direction as if he were standing in the way of the mystery girl that had stolen Tony's heart that time.


End file.
